


The Spider's Tangled Web

by CyberRibbon96



Series: Spider-Man Next Gen [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberRibbon96/pseuds/CyberRibbon96
Summary: Even in the midst of tragedy, there is always hope. Sixteen years after the killing of Spider-Man/Peter Parker, the fallen hero's son, Ben Hardy, comes to claim New York as his home. As he settles into the mantle, he must face difficult lessons as he meets new and old faces while doing everything possible to keep his birth home safe. But then...who will keep him safe?





	The Spider's Tangled Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodiouswanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/gifts).



> This is my first Marvel fic. Tell me what you think. Still plan to continue it whether people love or hate it. Note that this is an AU and takes part in the cartoons of Marvel’s Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers Assemble (including Black Panther’s Quest), and Spider-Man 2017.

The Spider’s Tangled Web  
Prologue: Tragedy Comes Before a Blessing

 

The laziness of the setting Sun’s light tinged the pink and lilac sky with hints of amber, hanging over the city of New York like a blanket of nonchalance. While the city was slowing into the hours of the hazy city nights, the inside of the countless buildings, businesses, and homes was alive with the buzz of busy elites, chatty acquaintances, and loved ones frazzled by the day. However, in the room of one rundown apartment, a different mood filled the interior.

 

Felicia Hardy bit her lip, sitting on the edge of the toilet lid that had been previously opened. She bit her lip as she twiddled with the white, nail file-sized stick. The flurry of emotions zipping though her body seemed to deafen the outside world. Just as she was about to throw the stick away from her to bring down the impatient fit she felt coming on, she finally saw what she was waiting for. On the small screen in the middle of the stick, two lines appeared.

 

Two lines.

 

Ever so slowly, like a person who caught something unnerving in the corner of their eye, the thief looked at the directions on the side of the small screen. The instructions were facing her general direction, giving her a good view of a certain line of words. Two lines-Positive.

 

Positive.

 

Shakily, she reached for another one. Then another. Then another box.

 

A little over an hour later, the white-haired girl had five sticks, all with two lines, lined out before her. Taking a shuddering breath, Black Cat stepped away, pressing her back to the faded bathroom door before sliding to the ground. As she did this, she recalled that day a few weeks ago, that led up to this.

 

Teasing. Webs being shot in everyone direction. The toppling of shelves and boxes. The chase. The thrill. The adrenaline. The shock and excitement of being caught. The gasps and heartbeats that seemed to sync. The kiss that was both shocking and arousing. The mashing of bodies, tearing of suits, grabbing of hair, tangled tongues, and the locking of half-lidded, vibrant emerald eyes. 

 

Placing a hand to her stomach, Felicia muttered, “Web-Head’s gonna have a freak out.”

 

A couple hours later

 

Normally, Black Cat would not have mind the slinking around the darkness of New York’s streets and alleys, but tonight, she was in no mood. Had it been a day like any other, she would have caused trouble to get his attention. However, considering the shocking news she had in store, the misfortune maker opted for the more tasking option. It didn’t take long for her to find him crouching on top of a fancy hotel. 

 

He twisted around before she landed, white lenses widened before going back to normal when he saw it was her. However, she felt an embarrassed air around him. No doubt he remembered that day all clearly too. Not that they hadn’t crossed paths since that day. They had been testing the waters, in a realistic foreplay-like fashion, way before the incident. Heck, they had even fought Absorbing Man a few days earlier while exchanging flirtatious quips all the way. 

 

Standing up, the web-slinger nervously greeted her, “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” the thief replied just as quietly. “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“Sorry, I was busy chaperoning this couple and their new baby home from the hospital,” the red-and-blue suited crimefighter stated with no false modesty as he rubbed the back of his head bashfully. “The couple are relatives of my neighbors. They helped me and my aunt when…when things were rough.”

 

Black Cat felt her heart wince at the “B” word and the way the arachnid hero’s voice cracked at the last sentence.

 

Sensing that she was unnerved by his sorrowful explanation, Spider-Man quickly cleared his tone and said in a much more friendly, carefree voice, “So, what is it you need to talk about?”

 

“Remember what happened awhile ago? Between us? After the chase?” she probed steadily.

 

No doubt his face was the same color as his mask as he gulped and said in a trembling voice, “Yeah?

 

Sucking in breath, the thief reached into her bag and pulled out one of the sticks before holding it out to him, “Look at this.”

 

Slowly, Peter reached out and took the stick, bringing it close to his face. A second barely passed before he ripped his mask off, as if the fabric and lenses were fooling his eyes. She blushed upon seeing the chestnut hair that she passionately ran her fingers through not too long ago and the emerald eyes which she had gazed lustfully into. Though now, they were filled with disbelief and slight fear-just as hers had been when she first saw the lines. 

 

“Is this what I think it is?” he managed to croak out.

 

“Yep,” Felicia said coolly.

 

“B-But how?” the brunette managed to stutter out.

 

The white-haired adolescent snorted, “Seriously? Aren’t you suppose to be the science nerd?”

 

“I mean, I know HOW we got here! I’m just…” the web-slinger said uncertainly. “I thought that it couldn’t happen on the first time. And I assumed that perhaps my powers made me, I don’t know, sterile in some way.”

 

“Don’t they teach you not to assume when it comes to science, Spidey?” Felicia crooned, not able to stop herself from smiling slyly but also sincerely.

 

The arachnid hero didn’t smile at the joke as he locked his worried green orbs with hers, “So, what do you want to do? We obviously can’t put them up for adoption considering that we don’t know if they will inherent one or both of our powers.”

 

The thief’s smile fell as she looked down at the ground, mumbling, “True.”

 

“Besides, truth be told, I don’t want to give the baby away,” came the response.

 

Her green eyes met with his in shock and confusion.

 

Sighing, he began, “I’ve had so many people taken away from me. I’m not saying you can’t pick the other option, you have rights and my support, but I want you to know something; if you decide to keep the baby, I’m sticking by you through the whole thing. I’ll tell my family and friends everything. About the baby. About you. About Spider-Man.”

 

If Black Cat’s eyes could widen anymore, they would be the size of soccer balls. She knew how much the Spider-Man secret meant to him. Unlike the Avengers, Peter did not have the luxury of power or the social status that made him feel secure about revealing himself, even if it was just to those closest. To offer to reveal to his superhero identity to the people he swore to keep in the dark just to integrate her and the child into his life…was admirable. 

 

And as she really got to think about it, what could she do? The idea of going to a clinic, especially with her reputation and enemies, made her more than apprehensive. Besides, when WOULD she get a chance to have kids? The brunette had been the only male individual who she had a semi ordinary relationship with in a long time. Felicia knew that being a thief meant putting family on hold. However, she was quite aware that few thieves, like her father, found spouses and had kids. 

 

For all her carefree and flighty tendencies, the misfortune maker did have a soft spot at the prospect of being a mother. Not to mention that the idea of raising this child with the web-slinger was indeed alluring. 

 

Looking straight into his glittering emeralds, she knew that they both knew her answer.

 

“So, when are we gonna tell them?” the thief inquired with laid back smile.

 

Peter grinned as he replied, “Next week, I promise.”

 

A week later

 

The wind whistled in Felicia’s ears as she raced towards her location, having already memorized Peter’s coordinates. 

 

Spider Kid had also been notified of the coordinates but Spider-Man had firmly ordered for him to get ‘reinforcements.’ The thief had no idea what these ‘reinforcements’ were, but she didn’t care. Upon arriving at the location, she saw obvious signs of forced entrance.

 

“Who knew your daddy had a knack for B&E?” Felicia murmured to the small being inside herself, pulling up her hood and goggles before entering.

 

Recently, she had opted to add a hood for her attire in order to hide her hair. She was hoping to make herself less noticeable in public, for the baby’s safety. The goggles were an addition to help her keep her bad luck stare in check, courtesy of Peter. Also for the baby’s safety. As she went down the staircase that had been left opened and unguarded, she heard the what sounded like talking. When she got closer, she recognized one of the voices to be that of the red-and-blue suited crimefighter. 

 

Black Cat quickened her pace only to duck when she caught sight of what was happening.

 

A group of unfriendly (and rather unflattering, if she had to describe their physical attributes) figures surrounded the white-haired adolescent’s lover. Just as she was about to creep up and tackle one of them, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. A disheveled man in a business suit, who she immediately realized was the powerful Norman Osborn, was hovering over something on an upper level. Black Cat truly had no idea what was going on but she was not about to wait and see what the crooked CEO would do.

 

Using her stealth, Felicia quickly but silently crept up behind the corporate tyrant and swiped his feet out from under him. The Osborn patriarch yelled in surprise as he fell hard to the ground. She stepped around him, coming to stand between him and the mechanism he had hovering over, as he stood back up whilst the part of his scalp that connected with the hard floor. 

 

Narrowing his grey eyes, Norman said in rough and angry tone, “Who are you? Another one of Warren’s experiments?”

 

“Hardly,” the thief snorted. “Just someone who’s here to help keep you and your friends down there at bay until the authorities arrive. Never thought I would ever say that.”

 

“You’re mistaken then. Especially about that worm with the tentacles!” the crooked CEO snapped as he pointed past her. “And I’m destroying that thing one way or another.”

 

“Bring it on. I’ve taken scarier guys than you,” she scoffed.

 

While Norman was indeed a strong and determined man, the white-haired girl’s years of stealth, agility, and fighting gave her an upper hand against the nearly middle-aged man. He almost got her a few times when she looked down, watching worriedly as her child’s father fended off the six individuals. Speaking of the child, she made sure to protect her mid-section as she dodged his attacks.

 

The last straw came when he made a grab at her hood. 

 

Whether it was the early onset of pregnancy mood swings or frustration with the Osborn patriarch and his crew, Felicia lost it. Mustering all her strength, she round-housed him in the stomach and sent him crashing into the wall. She inhaled, trying to get in as much gulps as air as possible to lower her adrenaline. 

 

Suddenly, she heard someone shout, “DAD!”

 

She turned to see a boy with black hair and worried blue eyes rush in with blonde-haired and blue-eyed girl, both appearing to be around Peter’s age. The boy had some contraption covering his mouth, which surprisingly didn’t muffle his voice. His eyes were full of panic and worry as he came to the corporate tyrant’s side while the girl remained far away from all three, staring in confusion and fear. 

 

“Harry,” Norman groaned as he struggled to stand only to fall back down. “You need to destroy the device.”

 

He locked his gray eyes with the white-haired girl’s form, “And anyone who stands in your way.”

 

Almost automatically, the boy, Harry, pulled out a device and pressed a button. Felicia and the blonde girl jumped as a tongue of fire shot out before forming a blade like shape and length not unlike that of a sword. And if that didn’t get Felicia’s heart-beating, the ferocious, violent intent in his blue eyes did. Letting out something akin to a war cry, Harry charged at the thief. 

 

Before Felicia could do anything, a blur of familiar red and blue darted in front of the charging boy.

 

“NO!”

 

What happened next, was something nobody could have predicted but they wished they could have stopped.

 

Everyone and everything fell silent.

 

All eyes were now on the weapon-wielding teen and arachnid hero. A whole minute went by before Felicia noticed the blooming crimson spot that encased the back of her savior. Spider-Man made a choked noise before slowly pulling himself back. Black Cat’s heart stopped when she saw that the flames were gone and in their place was a sharp-dagger like piece coated in a crimson substance.

 

Suddenly, the web-slinger fell backward, the white-haired girl falling to the ground to keep him from hitting the floor. She nearly vomited when she saw the hole in his suit that was leaking out streams of the life-giving fluid. Felicia choked back a sob as she watched him place a shaking hand on the wound, forcing herself to help him put pressure herself, even as tears burned her eyes behind the goggles.

 

Standing above them, Harry gazed at the two with blank eyes. He had always wondered what his battle with the web-slinger would be like and how great it would feel to take him down. He didn’t care what his classmates or Peter thought. It was all about what he knew. And what the heir to Oscorp knew was that Spider-Man was a menace. For the greater good, he had to be taken down. After so long, finally, Harry had accomplished that. He expected that there would be some violence and other not-so-nice outcomes, but that was expected. As long as he had stopped the “Spider-Menace” he knew things would be better. Everything would go back to the way it was and he would start feeling better.

 

But now, now that he had finally done what he thought needed to be done,…now he felt empty. Like some void had devoured all his inner organs. He didn’t know why. He hated the Spider-Man. The guy deserved it…right? Just as it looked like he was about to say something, someone beat him to it.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Doc Ock uttered, still shocked by the gore but aware that he and the rest of the Sinister Five needed to escape the scene.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.”

 

All eyes turned to see Spider Kid accompanied by Avengers. The six individuals failed to see that Hawkeye had launched an arrow before it was too late. The moment it hit its target, which was the center of the group, bolts of electricity flew out, shocking all of them into unconsciousness. As the Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, and Captain America went to ensure that the troublemakers were properly subdued, Hawkeye, Falcon, Ironman, Captain Marvel, and Captain America followed the red-and-black web-slinger to where his wounded partner lay. 

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” Miles whispered in horror as he ran to kneel beside his friend before looking at Earth’s mightiest heroes. “Y-you have to help him! Please!”

 

Almost as if to affirm the desperation, a cough from Spider-Man resulted in a crimson splash where his mouth would be. 

 

Tony immediately knelt down, eyes hardened but shining with as much panic and desperation as the wounded’s brother-in-arms voice.

 

“JARVIS, scan him,” the billionaire ordered his AI sharply. 

 

A blue light obediently ran across the arachnid hero’s shuddering body before retreating back into the mechanical arm to process. Bated breath was held for what felt like hours when it was only a few seconds.

 

“Nothing good, sir,” an eloquent, robotic voice answered back, almost sounding sincerely remorseful. “The injury is too severe. The blade’s has done major damage to a part of his lungs and heart. And the arteries causing the bleeding can’t have pressure on them and are beyond any basic first-aid. And there is no time to get him to the tower or hospital. I’m so sorry, sir.”

 

At those words, Tony grit his teeth and hissed as though he was the one deathly in pain. He slammed an iron-clad fist into the ground, creating a sizable dent. By this time, Falcon had brought Norman over, one arm over the flyer’s shoulder, Captain Marvel had Gwen by her side, and Captain America stood firmly behind Harry who still held the bloodied gauntlet. The rest of the heroes had also come over, as if hoping their united presence would save the young man’s life. No such luck.

 

Suddenly, as though mustering whatever strength he had left, the dying web-slinger brought a shaking hand to his face and ripped the mask off with half-hearted pull. What everyone saw underneath just made things a thousand times worse. 

 

Peter’s half-lidded, dimming eyes glanced at the people around him lazily, blood dribbling down the corners of his mouth like some ominous drink that missed part of his mouth, and tears streaming down his cheeks as each breath became more laborious and slow. 

 

“Oh, good Lord…”

 

“Sweet All-Father.”

 

“Please, no.”

 

“He’s just a kid.”

 

“He was at the Expo.”

 

“Little Spider, Hulk’s friend.”

 

“H-How…I-I didn’t know…”

 

“Peter?! PETE?! Oh no! Please not him! Tell me it wasn’t him! Tell me it’s all a bad joke! Oh please, no! WHAT DID I DO?!”

 

“What did you do, Osborn?”

 

“How the hell did this happen?”

 

They were silenced when a strained and hoarse whisper broke from the brunette’s bloodied lips, “Licia…”

 

The white-haired girl did not hesitate in bringing her face closer as she listened.

 

“I-I…w-will you…ma-,” his attempt to speak his last words was stolen from him as his body spasmed, a rattling sound being made as he tried to inhale and exhale.

 

Then he went still. The light left his eyes, leaving barren, glazed orbs that seemed gray in the dim light as his eyelids lowered further but not completely. The blood stains remained but not one more drop made it out of his mouth. And as if to mock them one last time, a tear that had been clinging near the corner of his eye finally slipped down his cheek, and down his chin to mingle with the other remorseful droplets. 

 

And that is when Black Cat finally broke down. If anyone else in the building was bawling, theirs could not hold a candle to the deafening wails and sobs of the thief.

 

By morning, everyone knew Spider-Man was 17-year-old Peter Benjamin Parker. And that he had departed the world of the living too early. 

 

A few days later

 

“And so we lay to rest a life taken too early. May God and his angels welcome him into their kingdom with open arms. Amen,” the priest murmured as he stepped down.

 

The light rain did little to hush the sniffles and sobs of the mourners who had come to weep for not one but two people. 

 

The most noticeable cry of all was that of a May Parker, her green eyes puffy from tears. Beside her Max Modell gently patted her on the shoulder, but even he looked to be lost in sorrow. Not far from where they stood, a group of teens watched the coffin lower into the ground. 

 

Liz shakily sniffled as Randy solemnly held her from behind. Anya was failing to calm her silent tears as Aleksei held her close, looking lost for words. He could believe that he had once again been turned into the Rhino, he had seen the videos following after the dance. He still couldn’t believe that his friend and classmate was the courageous and wise-cracking web-slinger. What he most felt shocking, and heartbreaking, was that while he has been safely knocked out, Peter had died slow and painfully. The burly genius wanted to shed tears but couldn’t bring himself to do so, whether it was from shame or the need to stay strong for the girl weeping in his arms.

 

Miles and Gwen stood side by side, holding hands as they forced themselves to look forward. Flash was looking skywards, fists clenched and eyes narrowed in rage, envisioning himself doing some very unpleasant things to Harry Osborn. If you looked closer, you would see pinpricks of tears bubbling in the corners of the jock’s eyes. 

 

Thankfully, not so much for the Osborn heir, that he and his father were sitting the funeral out, having sent flowers and condolences (though no one knew which due to the dozens of funeral bouquets sent by fans and close acquaintances). The trial was coming soon and neither son or father dared risk going outside for fear of an angry mob or media mob. While some were dressed in the traditional funeral attire, others had taken to wearing clothes that featured the colors of the fallen hero and his emblem. A few young kids with spider masks and stuffed toys were perched on their parents’ shoulders as though they were watching some sorrowful parade.

 

The Avengers stared silently and sorrowfully from a distance away. All had exchanged their bold suits and uniforms for black garbs of mourning. Even the Hulk had retreated, allowing Bruce Banner the opportunity to said goodbye to a fellow genius and friend. The only issue was that Steve had to start guiding Tony away when he saw the owner of Stark Industries glaring daggers at the tower of Oscorp.

 

No one but Miles saw the figure with teary emerald irises and white hair staring mournfully from the shadows. 

 

A hand placed on her stomach.

 

As the coffin was laid into the ground, many got a good look at the tombstone.

 

Here lies Peter Benjamin Parker AKA Spider Man  
August 3, 2000-May 26, 2018  
Beloved son, nephew, friend, student, and hero

 

And, what no one knew yet…father.

 

Two Months Later

 

The gentle wind caressed Felicia’s face as stood on a building that gave her a good view of what was going on across the street. 

 

The morning lights had barely shone on the city for more than an hour after breaking the gray of dawn when men and women alike shuffled out of the Daily Bugle with disheartened looks on their faces and boxes of desk decors in their arms. For the past several weeks, quite a few media organizations and outlets that dared attempt to spread word of Harry Osborn’s hand in Spider-Man’s death were quickly shut down. Excuses were made about the printed news and report business not being able to keep up with the technological age.

 

The heir to Oscorp had been found not guilty.

 

Felicia couldn’t be at the trial, not without risking her identity and the baby. Heaven knew what Norman would do if a trace of Warren’s experiments other than Spider Kid remained free. Miles couldn’t act as a witness without revealing that he was Spider Kid, something the Avengers firmly advised against. They had lost one young hero, they would not lose another. Gwen was discredited due to her Uncle Raymond being the Jackal. All that left was the Avengers themselves. 

 

But because they had only seen the aftermath, the crooked CEO, with all his power manipulative charisma, spun a tale of how Warren or Octavius (he wasn’t sure who because he had been thrown against the wall) had gotten a hold of the gauntlet and attacked Spider-Man. His poor son only had grabbed the gauntlet out of shock so that’s why his prints were on it. Much like Aleksei Sytsevich, Oliver Osnick, Alistair Smythe, and even Adrian Toomes, Harry had been deemed an innocent victim of circumstance and it was Raymond Warren/Jackal and Otto Octavius/Doc Ock who caused Peter’s death. They had all been fooled and used by the geniuses turned criminals.

 

It worked. Now that all was left to do was make sure that anyone who said otherwise would not get the chance to speak out.

 

As for Harry himself? The boy had been shipped off, day earlier, to a new Osborn Academy in an undisclosed but regal and exclusive, according to Norman, foreign location. 

 

The thief watched as one newly let-go worker, a burly man with blonde hair, stair up at his former workplace with a look that showed his despair and rage. For a moment, Black Cat tensed, wondering if the man would have some sort of fit at that moment that would lead to him doing something violent. Thankfully, he just turned away and continued walking.

 

No sooner had the man disappeared did Felicia sensed a presence behind her. She already knew who it was before she turned around.

 

“How are you and the baby?” Miles asked as he became visible.

 

“We’re fine. Well, fine as can be,” the white-haired girl murmured, placing a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. “Wish I can say the same for some of those people down there.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding,” the red-and-black suited web-slinger nodded sadly. “Liz, Randy, and his dad are really broken up about what Norman’s doing to nearly half of the city’s news media resources. Gwen, Anya, Aleksei, and I have been checking on May every day. Flash isn’t throwing stuff but he’s still angry about the Osborns being let off the hook. They made the whole thing out to be like it was Octavius and the Jackal who…who took Peter away.”

 

The misfortune maker said nothing.

 

“You know, you really should stay with one of us,” Spider Kid said softly. “May doesn’t like you roaming around while pregnant. And Randy’s aunt is a nurse who specializes with young mothers. Anya’s cousin runs a house that’s open to anyone in need of a place to stay. Max has a few former students who have connections to shelters and medical centers.”

 

“I can’t” Felicia uttered softly. “Just because the Avengers took those spiders doesn’t change anything. Once Norman is done making sure his family’s dirty laundry is nice and hidden in the washer, he’s gonna come after you. And if he finds out about this baby-,” 

 

She couldn’t bring herself to finish. And she didn’t need to.

 

Even with the mask on, she could tell that Miles was desperately trying to keep his composure and frustrations in check. 

 

“You may be right,” he finally muttered. “But I can’t quit. I may not be Peter but I will never stop protecting this city. Or the people in it.”

 

The white-haired woman finally managed a smile, “He would be proud of you.”

 

The new sole arachnid hero lifted his mask to give her a serene smile, “Thanks.”

 

Both remained silent for a moment.

 

“So, I know it’s early but you got any names picked out?” Miles inquired.

 

“Not yet but it will come to me,” the misfortune maker said thoughtfully.

 

Seven Months Later

 

In a secluded medical center, on the most empty upper floor, a scream resounded in a locked room.

 

“You’re almost there,” a German-accented voice said urgently. “Keep pushing.”

 

Felicia gripped the sheets as she pushed, her lips opening to let out another scream of agony. Her labor had been going on for three hours. She had twisted her an ankle and broken a few bones multiple times while escaping enemies and cops. She had to pluck small pieces of debris off her skin when some of her bad luck stunts backfired. She had even been kicked and punched until she was nearly unconscious.

 

But this was a new kind of pain that she had never known before. 

 

“Keep pushing,” the man between her legs ordered. “You’re past the shoulders. Just one more good push.”

 

The misfortune maker obeyed as she grit her teeth, scrunched her eyes, and mustered what energy she could to finally expel the small body. She fell back against the pillows but kept her ears alert for the sounds of any issues. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, she heard the most beautiful sound ever.

 

It was a baby’s high-pitched wail.

 

She forced her eyes to open and was greeted with a bundle of blankets.

 

“Congratulations,” the male midwife said with kind smile. “It’s a boy.”

 

In spite of her exhaustion, Black Cat immediately took the little one into her arms. She pulled back a flap of blanket to reveal her son’s face. A patch of platinum blonde, practically white hair was nearly invisible on its fair-skinned perch. While the baby boy practically resembled his late father, he did inherit her nose. And his eyes-his eyes were a perfect vibrant green, a shade not unlike his parents’.

 

“He’s beautiful,” she whispered, just now realizing that tears were cascading down her face before giving the man a grateful smile. “Thank you, Zemo.”

 

“You helped me. I was just repaying a favor,” the former villain stated humbly. “After all, Spider-Man, may he rest in peace, was an ally of T’Challa’s. It was only right.”

 

For the first time in months, Felicia did not allow the mention of the fallen hero to sadden her. 

 

The sound of knocking at the door caused both to look. Miles poked his unmasked head in nervously. He had been forced to wait outside as not to disturb Zemo. Not to mention he couldn’t stand the sight of a woman screaming in pain as she gave birth.

 

“Is it alright for me to enter now?” the Horizon High student inquired carefully.

 

When both nodded, the red-and-black suited web-slinger grinned as he quickly came over to see the new arrival.

 

“Hey little guy,” Miles cooed as he gently played with the small hand. 

 

The little one just yawned as he lazily held onto the finger offered.

 

“What’s his name?” the sole arachnid hero asked eagerly. “I texted Max, May, and the others but they’re stuck in traffic. The least I can do is send them a picture and a name.”

 

Felicia was quiet for a moment before speaking, “Benjamin. Benjamin Walter Hardy.”

 

Four Weeks Later

 

“Flash, quit looking out the window,” Randy said from where he sat next to Liz who was cradling little Ben. “C’mon man, you’re making everybody uneasy.”

 

Flash obeyed without argument, which was rare, but even as he sat down, he seemed to still be nervous. He only allowed himself to relax as his attention was drawn to the gurgling infant in the class president’s arms. 

 

“So, she’s only staying for a few months?” Anya asked, nodding her head to the room the new mother was resting in. 

 

“It’s not like she really has a choice,” Liz murmured. “Not with Osborn ready to go after the only Spider-Man left in New York.”

 

Catching Randy’s look, she corrected, “I mean Spider Kid.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Miles reassured them. “I’m just worried about Harry or his dad finding out about Ben and Felicia.”

 

“You think they would harm little Ben?” Aleksei asked as gently played with the tiny fingers as Anya was handed the small bundle by Liz.

 

“The risk is too high for us to take,” Anya murmured as she rocked the babe. “Even May knows that.”

 

From where they all sat, they could hear the middle-aged woman humming as she prepared her great-nephew’s bottle. 

 

“You know, Max is talking about making Spider-Man Horizon High’s mascot,” Gwen added. “I really think Peter would like that.”

 

“Makes me wish I was an egg-head too,” the football player laughed.

 

“That’s something I thought I would never hear Middletown High’s football star say,” Liz giggled. “Mind if I quote you in the next yearbook?”

 

Everyone chortled a bit but stopped when they noticed a serious look on the sole arachnid hero’s face.

 

“What is it?” Anya asked worriedly as Ben sucked on his thumb.

 

“This,” Miles replied as he took out something from his back pocket and placed it on the small coffee table. “I found it in Peter’s desk.”

 

Everyone stared at the object. It was plain card board box that was the size of a small, music cassette tape. It was colored a dark sky blue with a red and white spider on it. In the corner was a plain white sticker that read; To: Spiderling From: Spider Dad. 

 

“Is that…?” Gwen began but couldn’t finish.

 

“I don’t know,” Miles shrugged solemnly. “I haven’t opened it. But I think that Peter, in some way, knew that being Spider-Man was gonna cost him big someday.”

 

“I bet he never thought that day would come so soon,” whispered Gwen, biting her lip.

 

“Or at the hands of someone he called his friend,” the Russian student lamented. 

 

“What are we suppose to do with it?” the Latina student inquired.

 

“We can’t open it, that’s for sure. Not yet, anyway,” the African-Mexican student answered firmly. “Felicia promised that when Ben is older, she’ll allow him to come back. When he does, we’ll give him the box. Until then, we stay silent.”

 

By this point, all the teens were focused on their de facto leader. 

 

“Every call, letter, package, and video chat we do must be done privately and discreetly. If anyone of us gets caught, lie or call someone,” the sole web-slinger took a deep breath. “We couldn’t protect Peter, even when he needed us most. But we can still protect what he loves. His family. Each other. This city. We’ll call this The Widow’s Silence.”

 

Miles then proceeded to put his hand over the box before saying softly but sternly, “Everyone, put your hand over the box. Now, please.”

 

Ever so slowly, but obediently, did so. Anya cradled Ben closer as she leaned towards the table. As all of their hands connected, each felt an imaginary tingle rush up their arms from where they touched the box.

 

“Good, now repeat after me,” Miles instructed. “I hereby swear.”

 

“I hereby swear,” the others said in unison.

 

“To never tell a soul.”

 

“To never tell a soul.”

 

“That Peter’s legacy.”

 

“That Peter’s legacy.”

 

“Still lives on.”

 

“Still lives on.”

 

“I make a vow.”

 

“I make a vow.”

 

“To guard Spider-Man’s son when he returns.”

 

“To guard Spider-Man’s son when he returns.”

 

Taking their hands away from the box, Gwen said, “So, what now?”

 

“We keep the box safe,” Liz said as though reading Miles’ mind.

 

“And we don’ tell anyone outside of Team Spider,” Randy confirmed. “Especially not you-know-who.”

 

Although the gesture was small, the shrug of Randy’s shoulders led to a picture that broke all their hearts. It was Peter and Harry, before the former became Spider-Man and the latter became his downfall. Both were smiling, neither aware that their brotherly bond would meet a horrific end.

 

Shooting up from where he sat, Flash stomped over and placed the picture face-down, hissing, “Definitely not him.”

 

The blonde jock then returned to his seat, but not before passing Anya and gently rubbing the tuft of practically diamond white hair, “Don’t worry little Spider. We got your back.”

 

“And we always will,” Gwen stated with a soft smile. 

 

Not another word was said as May entered with a warm bottle. By then, the box was safely back in Miles’ pocket as well.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ducks from angry, rabid Spider-Man fans” don’t kill me! This is just an idea I’ve been having since *spoiler warning* the Black Cat’s Son Lie from PS4 Spider-Man game. I gotta admit, I like the pairing too. And the Spider-Man Cartoon is pretty dark in some ways. And it’s not like this is the first tragic Spider-Man death fic. I am finally gonna start putting thoughts to paper *or screen in this case*. If you like it, put a comment. Got some critic to give, let’s hear it. Haters and Flamers will not stop me.


End file.
